


Sugar and Cream

by cupcakethecute



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good conversation, Loneliness, Love, M/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Tea, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakethecute/pseuds/cupcakethecute
Summary: My tea is always growing cold when you're around





	Sugar and Cream

My tea is always growing cold when you're around

And the day you left for real, I burnt my tongue for the first time

Please don't teach me how to use the kettle again

I don't want to remember

Your words cool me like cream but I don't take you with sugar

The stains around the edges of my cup have sat too long and won't come off in the wash 

You left me that day and now I can't find any clean cups 

The methodical clink of a spoon hitting the edges of a cup linger but I still don't take you with any sugar


End file.
